


Naughty, Brother

by doctormccoy



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, but not really, roleplay sex, sorta incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has fantasies about pretending to be Fili while Aidan takes him as Kili. One day he gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Incest But Not Incest
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I just really like bottom!Dean/Fili a lot. 2,050 words of pure porn.

He couldn't tell Aidan.

That was his unspoken rule the very first night he and his co-star had tumbled into bed and rutted against one another until they'd come in their pants like teenagers discovering sex for the first time.

Their newfound relationship was tenuous enough without Dean admitting that he wanted Aidan to fuck him into next Sunday in his Kili costume, while Dean wore Fili.

And he especially wasn't about to tell the Irishman that he got off on imagining them fucking _as_ Fili and Kili.

No, definitely not.

Aidan Turner was a strange and eccentric man, there was no doubting, but pretending to be brothers while fucking was definitely going to be beyond what he considered normal.

Content in this knowledge, now, Dean just had to make sure he didn't call him 'Kili' during sex. Or lose all control and jump his co-star when they arrived on set in their costumes.

And he was doing pretty well, too. Hardly any near mistakes. At least, that is, until a month after they'd begun to sleep together.

Dean was positive he had at least two hours of personal time. Aidan had left with Richard, Graham and Jed to do some grocery shopping and Dean pleaded off, saying he wasn't feeling and wanted to take a nap after the lengthy filming session that morning. Quite pleased when Aidan seemed to buy his excuse and jogged after their friends, Dean returned to his trailer and shut himself firmly inside.

It'd been a long while since he'd had the assurance of free time to properly do this and he planned to take advantage of every single moment. He undressed himself and plucked out his favourite toys from the box under his bed, along with the half empty bottle of lube, setting them on the bed and sprawling out across it.

He let himself simply bask in the moment at first, settling into the right frame of mind. Within a few moments he was no longer Dean O'Gorman, but rather Fili of Durin's Folk, heir to the throne of Erebor and, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield and brother to Kili. 

His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he sighed, ghosting his own hands down his side and over his thighs.

_"Kili."_

He shuddered at the thrill of pleasure that shot up his spine from the simple action, cock filling and thickening against his hip. A few quick strokes was all it took to bring him to full hardness and Dean was rolling over onto his knees, propped up on his forearm while his hand stripped his cock.

"Fuck.. Kili, yes.. Just like that," he sighed, enjoying the scratch of the rough cotton bed sheets against his nipples as his body bowed downwards towards the mattress, ass in the air.

His eyes were firmly closed through all of this, since the sight of his bedroom would destroy the fantasy in his mind right now, of Kili shoving Fili over a rock and taking him hard when they should be watching the ponies, of being fucked by his little brother until he couldn't even breathe.

Dean fumbled for the lube and drizzled it over his fingers, sliding his hand between his thighs and rubbing a fingertip against the furl of muscle there. He stretches himself quick and dirty, imagining they're Kili's fingers, short and thick, impatiently trying to get his brother open enough to take him. He's so far gone with his fantasy, now, he doesn't even hear his trailer door open or the clacking of keys hitting the table, and Dean is blindly lubing up his toy, a nine inch monster of a vibrator that's covered in little bumps and nubs. 

He's unaware of the audience he now has even as he slowly pushes the toy inside, skin now flushed and damp with sweat from how turned on he is, cock bobbing heavily between quivering thighs. The intrusion burns from his slipshod stretching and he relishes it, pressing his forehead against his sheets.

"Haah.. Kili.. Fucking split me open on your fat cock, just like that," he choked out. Aidan wasn't here to tease him about the way he babbled the most ridiculous filth when they fucked, so Dean let loose with it, hips stuttering when the vibrator was seated all the way inside him. He had to bite his wrist to silence a scream, though, when he turned the dial up to high, chest heaving and ass clenching around the toy.

"Kili...! Oh fucking.. Fuck, brother," Dean wheezed, eyes squeezed shut so tightly he saw lights dancing in his vision, "Feels so fucking good."

A loud groan cut through the fantasy and Dean's eyes flew open, whipping sideways to look at the door so fast he almost fell off the bed. Standing in the entrance way to the bedroom was Aidan, looking as if he'd simultaneously won the lottery and been punched in the stomach with how wide his eyes were. Dean feels like he's going to die on the spot and he scrambles to hide himself, extremely conscious of the fact that the toy is still buzzing softly inside him.

"Aidan, I- It's not what you think!" he tried to protest, grabbing for the remote to turn off the vibrator. 

His co-star is across the room before he can so much as touch the dial, a pair of hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them back and over his head. This close Dean can now see the way Aidan's pupils are blown huge with lust, the sheen of sweat on the younger's forehead, and feel the hardness in his pants against his hip.

"I think it is exactly what I think," he growled, the roughness in his tone going straight to Dean's dick. He doesn't think he's ever seen Aidan so turned on in his entire life, and the blonde lets himself hope for the briefest second that maybe he won't shun him, won't turn him away for being a freak.

Then the brunette gives him a feral smirk and switches his wrists to one hand, letting the other slip between Dean's thighs and brush over the toy buried inside him. This earns a groan from Dean and he shudders, cock jumping against his belly and leaving a smear of fluid there, and then Aidan's mouth is against his neck, biting and sucking and no doubt leaving marks that'll enrage his makeup artist tomorrow.

"You like that, big brother? Like it when I touch your slutty little hole like this?" he snarled against his throat, shoving the toy in hard and wrenching a strangled scream from the man below him when it drove against his prostate. Dean barely has a moment to try to recollect the shattered remains of his thoughts from that, not even realizing his wrists have been released, before the toy is suddenly yanked from his body, leaving him empty and clenching. He isn't left disappointed for long, though, and the emptiness is filled with Aidan's cock, thicker and longer than Dean's own and oh so wonderful. He can feel the scratch of the other's zipper against his ass and a thrill of pleasure goes through him when realizes Aidan is so desperate for this, too, that he doesn't even care to take the time to properly undress. 

The Irishman's mouth assaults and plunders his own and he meets him halfway, the pair biting and licking and sucking at one another until they're a complete mess, Aidan's hips stilling flush against Dean's ass and Dean's cock leaking precome on the front of the other's sweatshirt. 

Finally noticing his arms were free, Dean takes advantage of this to drag his co-star down on top of him, groaning at the delicious heaviness of his body pinning him to the mattress. And then Aidan's hands are sliding up his thighs to his knees and soon he finds them up around his ears, callused palms holding them there and Dean groans, enjoying the sensation of being utterly at the other's mercy.

"Oh, Fili, you should see yourself.. You look so fucking pretty like this, covered in my bruises and wanting. Hole twitching so gorgeously around my cock. It's positively sinful, brother," he hissed, earning a choked off wail from the man beneath him when he finally started to fuck into him, hips snapping roughly against his ass. 

Never in a million years had Dean expected Aidan to react like this if he'd found out. At the most he'd assumed Aidan would pity Dean, if not be outright disgusted with him. He'd certainly not expected his lover to take to it like a fish to water. 

And that was when Dean's ability to process thoughts ceased to function, Aidan angling his hips so that he was finding his prostate with every single thrust now. Neither of them were going to last long and the brunette shoved Dean's knees up harder, enjoying the sight of the older man pinned beneath him, hands planted against the wall above his head to help him meet Aidan's thrusts, eyes wide with lust and focused on him. 

Too many times Aidan had seen those eyes closed when they fucked and had always wondered what Dean pictured when he did that. But now, this time, they were on him and only him, and a thick furl of delight filled his belly.

Dean O'Gorman was his and no one else's. His Dean, his Fili. 

"Want you to come on my cock, brother.. Wanna feel your slutty little ass clench around me as I use you," he hissed and Aidan had to admit that this was actually really enjoyable, this roleplaying. They'd have to try it more often. Dean certainly liked it, if the scene he'd walked in on was any sign, and he'd have to see about getting Makeup and Costuming to lend him a set of their spares. If the blonde made these noises at just pretending they were Fili and Kili he could only imagine the new heights of pleasure they'd find if they wore even only their hair and makeup.

Dean is unaware of the wonderful thoughts swirling in Aidan's head as he bucks against the other man's hips, feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach. He comes with a throaty shout of pleasure and white paints across his chest and abdominals, tightening like a vice around Aidan's cock. The delicious heat and the wrecked way Dean whimpered 'Kili' was all it took to push Aidan over the edge, his hips slowing to a steady roll inside him.

Neither of them speaks as Aidan slips out of Dean and flops down beside him, both spent and both uncertain about what just happened. It's Aidan that finally breaks the silence, though, spooning up against his lover's side and ghosting a fingertip through the cooling come on his stomach.

"Naughty of you, brother, to fool around without even telling me," he said slowly, testing the waters. Dean twitched in surprise at that and his eyes flitted sideways to stare at Aidan, searching for any sign he was making fun. When he saw nothing but amused, sated sincerity he smiled, and Aidan relished the spreading grin across his mouth. He leaned in to kiss it, feeling sticky fingers slide through his thick curls. They both needed a shower. Desperately.

"Why were you back so early? I thought you were going out with Graham and Richard," Dean grunted, remembering suddenly the reason for his interruption. Aidan snorted and shook his head, propping himself up on his elbow to press lazy kisses over Dean's throat.

"Silly me, my lover said he wasn't feeling well and I wanted to make sure he was okay instead of heading to town," he teased lowly, enjoying the soft, pleased noise Dean made at this. The hand tightened in his hair and he was pulled in for another kiss, slow and lazy.

He curled himself against Dean with a contented sound and tucked his head under his chin, not yet quite willing to end the moment to undress or shower. 

"Thank you. I mean. For that. And for not. Um. Getting freaked out or anything," Dean murmured and Aidan smiled, eyes falling shut.

"No worries. Maybe, brother, next time you can be the one to fuck me."

The strangled noise Dean made was more than worth it.


End file.
